


At Ease

by jimnaysium



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Family, Jasper Blake AU, M/M, Minor Jonty, Nightmares, No Clarke whoops, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bellamy, Protective Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimnaysium/pseuds/jimnaysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It reminded Bellamy of his younger brother as a fevered four year old so much that his chest hurt.</p>
<p>Jasper's eyes flew open and he grabbed Bellamy's grey t-shirt with white fingers. His chest heaved with his too-fast breath and his lips were slightly blue.</p>
<p>"Chill out," Bellamy said forcefully, cupping Jasper's chin and kissing his forehead. "Breathe with me."</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>A Jasper Blake AU sequel to 'Honestly Did Not See That Coming' so you might want to read that</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like this is a completely different style of writing to my old one, and I thought about doing it as a multi-fic, but oh well - here we are.

Bellamy was up before he even really registered the scream.

Jasper was on the other side of the tent, thrashing and crying out in his sleep.

It reminded Bellamy of his younger brother as a fevered four year old so much that his chest hurt.

"Hey," he whispered soothingly, kneeling by Jasper's bed and manhandling the younger boy into his arms. 

"You're at camp...you're at camp. I'm here."

Jasper's eyes flew open and he grabbed Bellamy's grey t-shirt with white fingers. His chest heaved with his too-fast breath and his lips were slightly blue.

"Chill out," Bellamy said forcefully, cupping Jasper's chin and kissing his forehead. "Breathe with me."

He grabbed his younger brother's hand and held it against his own chest.

His heart pounded sternly under the thin, pale hand.

Slowly but surely, and bathed in early morning light, Jasper's breathing returned to normal, and his face got its colour back.

"I'm broken, Bell." He whispered pathetically.

"No you're not," Bellamy snapped, flicking his ear. "You're just struggling. Everyone struggles, Jas. I don't care what that asshole Murphy tells you."

Jasper nuzzled his head further into Bellamy's neck, a small smile playing on his lips, and he was asleep in minutes.

Bellamy stayed awake for the rest of the dawn, one hand combing through Jasper's unruly dark hair with a mind of its own. Seeing his brother like that, so peaceful and at ease and worn down, it made Bellamy a little sappier than he'd like. 

So he wiped the tears away before Jasper could wake up and see them.

\---

It was four weeks before Jasper felt he was learning to cope.

The phantom pains in his chest were fading every day, he had slept through 3 out of 7 nights that week, and had gotten through his panic attacks without waking Bellamy the other 4.

He was tired though. Dark shadows under his eyes, pale complexion, spontaneous naps.

(Octavia had found him in with the wires under the dropship, Raven had found him in Clarke's tent, Finn had pulled him out of a hole in the ground)

Octavia and Bellamy were worried.

"You all good, buddy?" Octavia had asked him at dinner one night, left hand on the back of his neck.

Jasper smiled at her, strained and pale and fake. "Of course. Don't worry about me. How are you? I heard you fell over when you were-"

And that's how it went every time she tried to speak to him. Quell her worries, and then divert the attention onto someone else. It was infuriating.

Monty was the one who eventually got him to speak. Well, he probably deserves some more credit than that.

Monty was the one who eventually got him to cry. Bellamy would be damned if he knew what Monty had said to him, but he walked into the fire pit one day and found Jasper sobbing into Monty's jacket.

His thin shoulders were shaking, and the sounds he was making were wretched. Monty was rubbing Jasper's back, face buried in the taller boy's hair.

Bellamy let them be.

\---

Murphy thought he was funny.

Bellamy didn't.

So when he jumped out at Jasper one night and the younger boy fell backwards, putting his hand in the fire, Bellamy wasn't amused.

He had grabbed Murphy by the front his shirt and lifted. The younger boy's toes just touched the ground.

"You think you're funny? A big shot?" Murphy had gasped and shaken his head, cold fingers scrabbling at Bellamy's hands.

"Put him down, Bell."

The pained whimper was enough for Bellamy to drop Murphy on his ass and turn to his brother.

Octavia already had Jasper's hand wrapped in a wet towel and Monty was hovering with a murderous look on his face.

"He's not worth it," Jasper had told him.

And just like that, Bellamy had melted, moving to crouch next to Jasper and rub circles into his back.

He took comfort in the smell of Jasper's hair.

\---

Octavia and Jasper knew each other better that most people could claim. That tended to happen when you were stuffed under the floor together.

She knew that flour gave Jasper hay fever. He knew that she was deathly afraid of mice. She was always the best at calming him after a nightmare. He could always talk her out of a panic attack in seconds.

They were peanut butter and jelly, if peanut butter was thin and dark haired.

When Jasper came back after his spearing though, she wasn't the best at waking him anymore. Bellamy was. She could never get him to eat when he wouldn't leave his tent, that was always left to Monty. She had made a loud cocky remark that red was Jasper's favourite colour, and he had gone ten shades paler and informed her that the colour of blood just made him sick now.

She barely knew him anymore. And she hated it.

She had taken to following him everywhere, observing how Monty and Bellamy handled him, casually slipping questions about his favourite things into conversation. Nothing worked.

One day, she was chopping wood, and she realised with a punch in the stomach that it wasn't her who had changed, it was him. He didn't like the same colours, food, music anymore, because he was a different person now. She couldn't wake him up with a jab to the side anymore, because he had been speared in the goddamn chest. She couldn't get him to eat, because she was acting like he had the flu. Not post traumatic stress disorder.

And he definitely did, if his screams in the middle of the night were anything to go by.

Jasper had approached her, a few weeks after his coming out of unconsciousness, and sat her down.

"I love you," he had started seriously, a smile tugging at his lips. "And because of that, I want you to stop trying so hard to understand my screwed up mind."

"Jasper," she sighed.

"It’s okay," he laughed, kissing her forehead and climbing to his feet. "We all know it."

With that, he jogged after Bellamy, who was on his way out of camp.

Octavia's chest hurt.

\---

The next time Jasper woke up screaming, he was in a white room.

And he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and coming back! xx


End file.
